


Zeros

by apocalyptic_azazel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Little bit of angst, Mild Smut, SOULMATE TIMERS, Soulmate AU, SuperCorp, Vampire!Lena, i don't know how to tag things, is this angst or is it just like tension, just a bit, karlena, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalyptic_azazel/pseuds/apocalyptic_azazel
Summary: Lena Luthor is a vampire who has over 300 years on her soulmate timer... and there's something very odd about her reaction to kryptonians.written because of the joke that Katie McGrath is a vampire because she doesn't age.





	Zeros

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall this is my first fic so of course I had to write some supercorpy goodness. Fair warning I'm not caught up on the recent seasons at all because I stopped watching soon after Mon-El left (not because I liked him, I was already behind but then I heard he was coming back and I decided to just stop where I wouldn't even have to think of him being an issue again).

Helena Morgana was born Scotland, February 21st, 1683. Her parents, a pair of leathersmiths, so proud and happy to have a healthy young daughter, pink and chubby. Of course, they handed her over to the midwife, the only person in the room who could decipher the small, flickering symbols on the inside of her left wrist. 

Proud beaming parents gripped their hands together, showing off clean zeros on one of each wrist. When the midwife gasped, their smiles dropped as she shoved the child back into their arms and hurried out of the room. They knew the meaning of this. The omen they were now burdened with. What a shame, how disappointing, why their first born? Why them? With heavy hearts, the husband wrapped up the child, and under the guise of moonlight paced out into the forest, far off the main path, and left the small, fat, crying baby in a bed of moss. 

He whispers one final goodbye, and a final prayer. “Let us hope the wolves get you before she does my love.”

Without looking back, he takes fast footfalls back into town. 

Of course, as fate would take it, the wolves did not get to the child first, despite the loud howls coming from the hungry, small, mouth. Instead, something much worse, slipped behind the trees. Tall, wrapped up in a dark tattered robe, it paces slowly towards the soft, screaming thing. It pauses just before, holding a bony hand to it’s chin, pondering for a moment before reaching down, cradling Helena in her arms. It pulls the small wrist from the wrappings, with a little more force than necessary, causing the baby to cry out louder than it already was. 

“Hush.” It says quietly, harshly, and the newborn quiets suddenly. Doesn’t babble, doesn’t whine, just silently stares with large round eyes. 

They had many names for newborns like Helena. Changelings, fae, some even believed in demons, or even sillier, trolls. Of course none of those were true, and she would soon learn the true nature of her fate in the coming years. 

The thing tsked, counting each digit ticking down on the infant’s wrist. “You’ve got a long time sweetheart.” It says, before waltzing back off into the woods with a newfound confidence. 

 

In small black marks read: 335:241:17:38:22, standing for 335 years, 241 days, 17 hours, 38 minutes, and slowly counting down seconds. 

 

And the only kind of people who were able to live that long, would be the vampires. 

  
  


__________

  
  


She wasn’t turned until she was 18. Lilith, her now mother that found her, didn’t want her to be a child for the rest of eternity. Her older brother, Lex, was the same, found just a few years before her in a nearby town about to be burned at the stake for the numbers of 328 years on his wrist. Helena, now going by just Lena, took a little bit of pleasure knowing that they would find their soulmates within the same few years. Her parents had given her up, but her new family would last for practically an eternity.

Lilith was fond of that little fantasy, but only if she and Lex were... perfect. The multiple centuries were dedicated to studies. English, math, science, biology, engineering, even the arts for some time, with Lena appreciated. For a while it was reading by candlelight in a dark damp mansion, ancient philosophers, poets, the works. Tutelage and apprenticeships of all kinds of crafts, college, every couple years a new identity for a new study. And Lena loved it, she loved it all. It took several years to gain her colleagues respect, and often using Lex’s name as a pseudonym for her academic papers. 

Lionel, her father, was much more behind the scenes. He held jobs in medicine throughout the years, sometimes dabbling in farming animals when business wasn’t good. They didn’t need a large food supply, just a little pick-me-up every couple months or so. Necessary evil for the good they were going to do for the world. 

It wasn’t until 1974 did Lillian finally start building LuthorCorp with Lionel, merging years of small shell companies they were using for studies and food for... whatever purpose. Lena was interested, but also knew Lex was in line for CEO before her, so she turned her focus on the up and coming technological age. 

2002 came and so arrived the Man of Steel. Lex was immediately infatuated, obsessed even, and spent all his time focused on Superman while Lionel ran the company. Lena of course was interested, an alien from space with super powers? Someone who might actually be able to keep up with the vampires’ superior strength and dexterity? Who wouldn’t be intrigued? (Lena also dabbled in the idea that maybe vampirism was a form of alien parasite transferred from human to human, searching for possibilities of immortality for the entire population without the side effects of feeding. She didn’t get very far, and Lilith put a stop to it before Lena could really divulge into the study.)

But it wasn’t until Lex Luthor finally managed to stand in front of the famed Man of Steel, did he feel, and see, the timer on his wrist finally zero out.

Lex described pain, burning, all the way throughout his chest and mostly, the most formidable thing, an indescribable hunger. They had all felt that hunger at some time or another, in years of solitude or when disease was rampant and it was unsafe to drink, but that craving, empty, feeling in the chest that obsesses thoughts until the next feed. The way Lex talked about this though... the mad look in his eyes and the way his fangs would extend past anything they had before... there was something about the kryptonian that made his craving so strong. Lex would unfortunately learn, that would not be due to the soulmate mark. 

Superman also had a timer. He did not zero out when they locked eyes. 

It wasn’t incredibly uncommon, soulmate timers being one-sided. Sad, disappointing, even a tragedy, but this drove Lex mad. He had waited, for so many years to meet his match, the person who condemned him to years of solitude and hunger, only for him to not match. And Superman just had the gall to shrug sadly, and then within the week, zeroed out with the one and only Lois Lane. 

Lena tried to distract him, to bring him home and get his sanity back, but it was useless. In 2014 Lex killed seventeen people in an attempt to get to Superman. “To feed.” He said, “Just once. I just needed it once.” While he was sentenced to life in prison, Lena took over LuthorCorp and renamed it L-Corp. The recent events made her cold, harsher than she had ever been before in all her life. Her timer was covered by a thick metal band, after years of covering your mark, not covering your mark, going in and out of fashion she just left the bangle on for more than a century. She knew her time was coming, the person she had been waiting for just as Lex had, but Lena didn’t dare risk checking the specific time. 

 

__________________

 

Lena leans back in her chair, knocking back the rest of her glass of wine. So many interviews, all one after another with no breaks in between. She was hungry (mostly in a food way, “feeding” wouldn’t be for another couple of days), tired, and just a little bit tipsy from chugging wine just to get through the next one. All hounding her about L-Corp and her brother and even the recent new Supergirl. Another fucking Super.

“Jess? How many more?” 

Her assistant, and probably closest friend, pops her head around the corner. “Just one more, Daily Planet.” She turns sharply, probably to usher in the last lackey reporter. 

“ _ Fucking hell. _ ” Lena mumbles under her breath, refilling her glass with a nice merlot. 

A tall pale man with dark hair is ushered in. Shuffling and holding his stupid little notebook and his stupid little pen and stupid little glasses that he pushes up higher on his face with a scrunch of his eyebrows. Lena would normally immediately hate him, until she feels it. 

The hunger. 

She can smell him from across the room, sugary and almost sickly and she grips the edges of her desk until they crack under her enhanced strength.  _ Oh no. _ He gets closer and Lena has to hold her breath as he reaches out to shake her hand. “Clark Kent, Daily Planet.” He states professionally, with a smile showing off slightly crooked bottom teeth. Lena feels her fangs extending, and she pinches her lips into a tight smile and forces them back into her skull. The similarities are immediate, Lena can see how the average person could miss it, but the dark hair, the build, and  _ god the smell. _ The Man Of Steel stands before her, and her heart drops into her stomach. 

And then it happens.

Trailing behind Clark Kent, bumbles in a small blonde girl, pushing up her glasses in the exact same way he did, rearranging messy papers in a folder. Lena stumbles as she comes closer, receiving a concerned look from Mr. Kent. 

Golden blonde curls, blue eyes shadowed by glasses obviously lacking a prescription, Lena can see her muscular shoulders rippling under that silly colorful blouse as she locks eyes and she feels it, the burning spreading throughout her chest, down each arm and spreading to her toes. Her vision fogs and she can’t stop her fangs protruding out so she throws a hand over her mouth as she drops and falls, holding herself up on her desk with her other hand. 

“Miss Luthor are you okay?”  _ Fuck _ , her voice is as sweet as honey, and Lena barely holds back a whimper. She feels like she’s on cloud nine and being dragged by the ankles down to hell all at once, everything falling away until she's surrounded by the smell of  _ two fucking kryptonians  _ in the room. 

“And who might  _ you _ be?” Lena bites out, harsher than she intended but her composure continues to dwindle and she worries her control will slip with it. She can hear both their heartbeats, pounding away in a rhythmic drum in her head like a marching band. Lena is sure they can hear her heart too, spastically vibrating in her chest.  

Her head snaps up and she feels the sharp, electric feeling in her chest suddenly constrict like someone crushed a soda can when she sees this sweet girl’s face. 

A beaming smile drops as she deflates, shifting side to side, looking like a kicked puppy and she mumbles something while wiping around her jaw. Clark is totally past her field of vision but she can feel his presence burning in the peripheral. He seems concerned and Lena passes it of as his surprise at her supposed aggravation. “...from... CatCo.” She looks towards Clark for guidance, who also seems out of his element. 

“ _ Who _ from CatCo?” Lena is pleading with herself to just leave, to call security and get both of these... these fucking  _ Supers _ out of her office so she can breath, if either takes a step closer nothing is stopping her from taking a chomp out of their neck.  _ Her neck _ , Lena corrects herself. Clark smells sweet like manufactured cupcakes, something so concentrated it’s almost rotten but the  _ girl _ , she smells like the freshest fruit tart, like fresh baked bread, or ice cold lemonade on a hot day, every craving she ever had satisfied and she forced herself not to think about what she would  _ taste  _ like. 

She takes a cautious look at Clark. “Kara Danvers...I’m- I’m not a reporter I’m just shadowing Mr. Kent here-” 

Lena raises her hand to cut her off, taking a calculated breath as she makes a fist in front of her mouth.  _ Control. Control. Control. _ “I’m afraid... I must’ve eaten something... I’ll reschedule our interview for another day but I must go home.” She makes out tersely. “Jess will see you out.”

Clark nods with a frown on his face, placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder and she shuffles out of the room. As soon as the door shuts she takes a gasping breath and immediately goes for her locked drawer. Fumbling with the key she throws it open grabbing the first bag she can and not even bothering to open it, plunging her teeth straight into the plastic and inhaling the thick fluid. 

Disgustingly cold from the refrigerator door, she goes through one, then another, and another, until the drawer is empty and she’s laying on the floor, bloated and a little sick with blood dripping down her chin and across her hands, scattered plastic like dead jellyfish surrounding her. It wasn’t enough. Not anymore. She still felt the hunger, the craving, it all tasted like someone attempted to cook cardboard like a gourmet steak. Lena vaguely hears the door open, but makes no move to clean herself. 

“Long day?” Jess stands above her, holding out a black handkerchief from her breast pocket. Her assistant knew of her... predicament. It was hard not to, and she took it in stride, finding connections for Lena’s supply that couldn’t be traced through the company and where no one would be asking questions. Lena once asked if there was anything she could do to repay her, but Jess simply stated that the salary was well enough to deal with anything thrown at her. 

Lena grunted and swiped the cloth, wiping down her mouth and chin and attempting to clean up her hands. Reaching up she took Jess’ outstretched hand to help her to her feet. “Schedule a meeting with Lex please. There is something I would like to discuss with him.” She says curtly, tossing the handkerchief onto the desk where it slides leaving behind a trail of red. “Also... order another shipment of my supply - two actually, I have the feeling I’ll be going through a lot in the next few days.” She feels like an endless pit in her stomach had opened up and nothing would fill the cavernous space. 

“Yes Miss. Luthor.” Jess nods, but instead of leaving she continues to stand there. “You’ve- You’ve got a little....” And she motions to Lena’s entire upper chest area.  

Lena looks down and sees her red dress now stained dark, almost black and marking what skin she had showing, colaguating in her jewelry. She throws her hands up. “Well,  _ fuck _ . Call the laundromat too, see if they can get this out. It would be a shame if it stained.” Another nod, and Jess leaves the room.

Breathing deep she leans on her desk, noting she’ll have to either replace it or call a repairman to fix the hand sized crunch marks in the edges. Lena slips off her heels with one hand and makes her way to her personal elevator that brings her to the penthouse where she stays most nights. Not even bothering to be classy, she slips off the dress and leaves it in a soaked mess on the floor and padded to the shower. Slumping against the tile she watches the pink water flow down the drain. Now that she’s not in the office and can’t smell the residual  _ sweet _ from Kara Danvers, she feels more composed, not like she’s about to flick a switch and turn into a wild animal.

_ Wait. Just Kara Danvers? _

Lena frowned. Why did the quiet blonde reporter come to her mind before Kent? Surely he’s just as Kryptonian as her? She pondered the concept that possibly because the Man of Steel was older, had been on Earth longer, he was comparatively more human than Supergirl. Or possibly pheromones? The kryptonians’ effect on her species was a result of alien pheromones and his continued time on Earth dampened what Lena could perceive?

Thoughts swirled in Lena’s mind until she was sure that if her building was on a water tank instead of constantly heating water, the hot water would’ve run out. Forcing herself out of the shower, she wraps herself in a towel and places herself on the couch, not bothering to get dressed either. 

Lena spends the rest of the night drinking. Both alcohol and the rest of her own supply. 

 

________________________

  
  


“You’ve got it too sister?” Is the first thing Lex says when Lena walks into his cell. All white, all bullet proof glass, they’re separated by a panel. He sits on the floor cross legged, pondering a move on a chessboard that seems to be on a lazy susan. He makes his move, spins the board around, and begins playing for the other side. He’s thin, sickly, gaunt face and sharp cheekbones that let’s her know he’s not getting his normal intake of their shared necessity. Which is quite understandable, aliens were pretty much commonplace in the new world, but their kind continued to hide in the shadows. The guards wouldn’t know about his feeding requirements, it would just seem like Lex is continually underweight and sick for no reason at all, and Lex so far as made no effort to inform them. They both knew there would be a time, far in the future when someone noticed the lack of aging, extended lifespans, and various other  _ quirks _ but they would cross that bridge when they came to it. 

Lena pauses, shifting foot to foot. She dressed up nice, wearing her best heels and a brand new dress, putting effort into piling her hair into a tight clean bun piled on her head in an attempt to make it seem like she wasn’t as run ragged as she was. Her hunger never subsided, no matter how much she drank. Jess was ordering quadruple shipments and Lena barely bothered eating solid food anymore. None of it was enough. Her head was floaty, distracted,she would space off during important meetings, fantasizing about the tendon pulsing at Kara Danvers’ neck. “Got  _ what _ , Lex?”

He laughs at her, moving a knight and spinning the board again. “You’re still hungry, I can see it in your eyes.” Tapping his temple. “I see that look every-goddamn-day in the mirror.” Unnervingly calm, he moves his shoulders like a cat stretching before playing a pawn, spinning the board. 

There’s no avoiding it. “How do I... fix it?” She spits out finally. 

His laugh is boisterous this time, causing him to lean back and hold his stomach, almost knocking over his precious board which seems to be his only entertainment. “Lena, Lena... the only way to fix it, is to  _ feed _ .” Smile stretching his face unnaturally, showing all of his teeth almost like a snarl. 

She bites the inside of her cheek. “I won’t be like you Lex.” Lena states simply. 

“But you’ve got the same issue don’t you? Zeroed out on a Super and now just can’t handle the  _ hunger _ .” Moves a bishop, captures a pawn, spins the board. 

Lena furrows her brow. “I haven’t zeroed out. I have some time.” Her math is rarely wrong, if she’s right then she’s still got another few months before her clock is set to zero out. 

His grin is predatory, moves a knight, captures a pawn, spins the board. “Have you checked?” He says casually, right as he plays a bishop and puts the white king in check, as if he’s planned this whole conversation from the start, scripted it word for word, action to action, just to be a dramatic bastard.

Scowling, she reaches and unclasps her band, shoving her wrist towards the glass. “See? I’ve got at least a month left.”

Lex doesn’t even bother looking up, making a move, turning the board. “All I see are zeros, sister.” He holds up his own wrist, black circles marking the inside, some warped by scaring and protected by a thick plastic band after he attempted to cut out his mark a few years ago.

She holds back a snarl and looks back at her own wrist, her knees turn to jelly and Lena almost drops to the floor. 

000:000:00:00:00

Her breath escapes her, and Lex at least gives her the dignity of staying quiet.  _ Oh god. Oh no. Fuck. Shit. Fuck shit fuck god.  _ She’s hyperventilating. Every fear she’s had of being like Lex pounds into her chest as she traces the small marks on the inside of her wrist.

Quickly strapping her bracelet back on, she composes herself and prepares to leave. “Goodbye Lex.” She says curtly. There were something for her to discuss with the Danvers girl. 

“Oh Lena~!” He calls and she can’t stop herself from turning around one last time to face him. He turns the board, and with a black queen, knocks over the white king. “Checkmate.” He grins and taps his wrist.

She frowns and exits as quickly as possible, sending a text to her contacts at CatCo to get in touch with Kara Danvers. 

 

______

 

Well it is not Kara Danvers she sees first, but Supergirl. 

Lena is startled when she steps into her apartment, almost reaching for the small pistol she keeps in the cabinet by the door before calming, seeing the slow rise and fall of the hero’s shoulders, waiting patiently on the balcony with her back turned, looking out on the skyline, navy blue suit melting into the slowly darkening sky. She looks pensive, not nervous like Lena expected, but like a stone statue carved into eternal sorrow. 

God she smells amazing. 

Dizzy before the door even opens, Lena feels giddy, excited like a kid in the candy store. Nervous energy bounds through her like electricity and she swears she hasn’t felt so many emotions in all her 300 years of life. 

Underneath all that, she’s clawing and screaming to get out, to go away. If she never knows the true fate of their soulmarks, whether or not Supergirl zeroed out at the same time she did. If she never knows, then she can trust herself to never turn out like Lex. Stay sane, stay safe. Convince herself it was a fluke, someone else she happened to meet in between the time of meeting Kara Danvers and the last time she checked her timer. 

But oh god did she want it to be her. Lena wanted so desperately for it to be her. Understanding the gravitational pull many soulbonded pairs spoke about, she couldn’t stop herself from padding closer, knocking slightly on the glass to alert Supergirl of her presence. Sliding open the door, the feeling doubled, tripled, quadrupled. All she wanted was to wrap her arms around the other girl’s waist and kiss the back of her neck and maybe, just maybe, sneak a little nip of that sweet sweet jugular. 

Supergirl regards her, but doesn’t make any move to face her. Lena slips in quietly beside her, quelling the desire, the hunger in her chest and trying to remain composed, leaning against the railing. She attempts to take in the skyline as well, but fails and finds herself staring into the sad blue eyes of the kryptonian. How anyone could miss the resemblance between Kara Danvers and Supergirl is beyond her, the only difference being a pair of glasses and one tiny little hair tie. They stayed there in silence for what felt like forever, Lena could hear her heartbeat, slow and steady in comparison to her own shuttering one. 

Finally, Supergirl sighed. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. Kara told me you had gotten sick during your interview.” Lena almost laughs when she refers to herself and Kara as two different people, settling on a small smile. She can tell that Kara must’ve practiced that line in the mirror, like she was reading off my a script and it gives her a small amount of pleasure to know she made Kara nervous. 

“Oh? And why would a superhero such as yourself be concerned with the longevity of one particular CEO?” Lena fails to hide her smirk as she turns fully, bracing herself by leaning on her elbow. She couldn't help herself, teasing her was so fun and any worries and concerns, even those concerning timers and zeroing out, melted away when Supergirl stiffened, startled and gaping for an answer. 

“I’m not!” A slightly shrill yelp slipped out of her mouth as she turned to mirror Lena, although no longer resting on the railing and instead standing straight up, floating a half inch off the ground to make herself seem taller. She cleared her throat. “I’m not.” she repeats, slowly and voice lowered an octave. Lena can’t contain the grin spreading ear to ear. “I simply... care about Kara. And she showed concern towards you ... a citizen of National City, therefore it is my duty to be... interested in matters of public health.” Supergirl nods, like what she had said was some eloquent, distinguished statement and not the messy ramblings of a nervous girl. 

Lena cocked her head to one side, raising her eyebrows and turning back towards the city. “You and Kara huh? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize the two of you were together.” She has to turn to hide the smile on her face. It was incredibly fun to rile up the girl. She could hear Kara’s breathing pick up, her heart race, she could smell the blood pulsing beneath her skin but surprisingly she was able to control that urge. On the other hand, she struggled to hold back the urge to hold Kara close and kiss her senseless. 

Supergirl gawked for a moment and then laughed nervously. “What!? No, no, no, me and Kara Danvers are not together. We’re friends, simply that. Work colleagues.” She coughs as she clarifies. 

Regarding her statement, Lena turns and takes a few small steps towards the door, not exactly leaving, but putting just the slightest bit of distance between her and Supergirl, just testing boundaries to see her reaction. Supergirl immediately floats forward and closes the distance, if anything, getting closer into Lena’s personal space, and then freezes with a confused look on her face, as if she wasn’t entirely sure why she did that. Lena lets a small smile slip through, and the kryptonian returns the favor. “I see... tell me Supergirl, do you have a soulmate timer?” She knew the answer to this of course. Superman had one, why not Supergirl?

“Yes.” Lena was almost surprised by the amount of compressed emotion held in such a short word. She could feel the worry, the nervousness and anxiety bouncing off Supergirl in waves, smell it in her sweat and hear it in her heart, but at the same time there was a level of controlled calm, a grounding safety like a lighthouse in the center of a crashing ocean. The contrast sends her head spinning, and she instinctively reaches out to Kara like a lifeline, before pulling her thoughts, and hand, back. 

“Is that so?” Lena muses when she composes herself. Supergirl looks concerned, eyebrows pulled tight and creating a cute little wrinkle in her forehead. “Have you zeroed out?”

Instead of responding with words, Supergirl simply rolls up one of the sleeves on her suit, revealing clean numbers on the inside of her wrist:

00:000:00:00:00

Lena hums as her whole body vibrates, breathing out a large sigh of relief. She had found them, after 300 years of waiting Lena finally found her soulmate, the one destined to be with her for the rest of her unnatural life. A smile crossed her face as she realized that kryptonians also have extended lifespans, chances are both she and Kara could live for thousands of years just in each others company. The thought sends a pleasant hum throughout her body, as if the universe is congratulating her.  “Your soulmate must be lucky, being with the Maiden of Might.” She teases, looking up, eyes glossy and fully preparing for this moment. 

Kara laughs sadly. “Ah, no. My uh... my ‘soulmate’ doesn’t feel the same way.” 

_ What.  _ “What?”

Lena stands dumbfounded as Kara - no,  _ Supergirl _ \- sheepishly rubs the back of her neck, turning away to look at the skyline and lean on the railing like she had been, by now the sun had dropped completely and if it weren’t for her golden hair, she would’ve been shrouded in the shadows. “Yeah uh... I zeroed out and she... she didn’t react. Either she didn’t zero out, didn’t feel  _ everything _ that I was or uh... she ignored it. Decided she didn’t want me.” She does the same foot shifting thing that she had done earlier during the interview, using the edge of her sleeve to wipe her watery eyes. 

No, oh no, no, no, no, Kara that wasn’t it. Lena feels her heart breaking in two, god she never meant for this to happen. Supergirl looks so small even while she hovered just a few inches taller than Lena. She’s not sure she can take it, seeing Kara look so  _ fucking heartbroken _ . 

Supergirl shrugs. “I guess I’m just out here alone then.” She murmurs with a small, sad smile. With a heavy sigh she bends forward, resting her head on the closed fists on the railing, before straightening. “I’m sorry, it was... selfish of me to come out here. Goodnight, Ms. Luthor, thank you for taking the time to listen to me.” She only makes it a couple inches off the ground before Lena’s hand shoots out, fingers wrapping around the still exposed zeros and dragging her down to the floor. Landing with a heavy thump, as if she wasn’t expecting Lena’s reaction. “Wha-?” Not able to get the rest of the word out when Lena is suddenly wrapped around her, arms in a death grip that even with Kara’s kryptonian build, she can feel the extreme pressure of. Lena’s face is buried in her shoulder, shaking back and forth. 

They both feel it now, the energy swirling between them suffocating them both despite the fact that neither really needed to breath due to their respective species. Lena feels Kara sag in her arms, gripping with strong fingers into her forearms just to keep herself upright. 

“God Kara no that’s not what I meant at all...” Lena whispers and she feels her heart pick up pace, racing like a team of horses. “I know it’s you Kara, don’t try to hide it.” Being in such close proximity to the kryptonian, Lena is almost drooling, not only can she smell Kara’s blood pulsing underneath the surface, but she can smell her strawberry scented perfume(of course Kara chooses strawberry, something overly sweet and slightly childish), it drives her wild. She can’t decide whether she wants to bite down and just taste, to hear Kara moan and shiver underneath her fingers because of course, like most novels, bites are surprisingly pleasurable for the victim - or if she just wants to kiss, gently and with love in every mark to let Kara know she’s not alone, never alone again. “I’m so so sorry.”

She leans into the touch for a moment, before Kara pulls back. Lena immediately missing the contact, but she doesn’t leave, her hand’s still gripping Lena’s forearms so tight it would be painful for the average human. “I don’t understand...” She shook her head. Lena pulled her hand back, Kara loosening her grip but not releasing her completely as Lena unclasps her bracelet and lets it fall to the ground. Kara gasps, tracing her fingers over the line of zeros on her wrist. “I... why didn’t you say anything? Also, why do you have so many zeros? How old  _ are _ you? Wait, I don’t want to assume, it is me you’re talking about right? Or not talking because you haven’t said anything but I’m - you’re my - we’re  _ soulmates _ right? I-”

“Just kiss me you dork.” Lena cuts off her  _ adorable _ rambling, grabbing her by the back of the neck and fiercely connecting their lips. She had waited long enough for this.

The world suddenly freezes to a halt, every puzzle piece falling and clicking into place as their lips touch. Lena feels every muscle in her body relax because  _ good lord _ she might never need to feed again if she can continue kissing Kara, hot and warm and sweet like honey and she’s making the gorgeous little sounds as Lena takes control and nips at her bottom lip, careful not to draw blood because she doesn’t need it, doesn’t want it right now, perfectly content and fulfilled by Kara’s gentle, teasing movements, contrasted by her fingers digging into Lena’s hips with such strength she knows there will be little finger shaped bruises like grape vines on her sides. This elicits a pleased little wiggle from Lena as she presses them closer, chest to chest. She feels Kara’s warmth radiate and consume her like the sun disintegrating a tiny asteroid fallen into its field. Both are reluctant to pull back first, and because of each respective reasonings for not needing air, they both stay there for what feels like hours, completely engrossed in the other. 

Kara is finally the one to pull back first, steadying herself on Lena as her mind comes back to her. “...Wow.” She finally breathes out. Lena nods, smiling as she goes in for another kiss, this one shorter, just slightly more chaste, but still leaving both reeling. 

They stand there for a bit (to Lena’s surprise, she totally expected her legs to turn to jelly and fall out underneath her [also a note, entertained the fantasy of Supergirl literally sweeping her off her feet]), foreheads resting against each other. “I... still don’t understand, why didn’t you say anything when we zeroed out?”

Lena sighs. “I... managed to get the feeling confused with another. I didn’t know I had zeroed out until I checked later and just immediately knew it was you.” 

She’s got the crinkle between her eyebrows again. “Confused it with another... how can you confuse a zero out? There’s no other feeling like it.” Lena shifts uncomfortably, and she’s relieved with Kara moves her hands, applying just a little less pressure to give her the slightest bit of space while still grounding her. God, she really is perfect for Lena. 

“I guess you probably should know...” Lena frowns, anxiety bubbling up in her stomach. She’s sure Kara can hear her heart beating now. “The reason I have, more zeros than normal... and that I got confused about the soulmate timer....” She lets her fangs extend, opening her mouth to show and sort of makes a little “ta-da” motion with her hands. “I hate using the word vampire because it’s so cliche but that’s... essentially what I am. Need blood to survive and all that. I’ve been alive for several hundred years which is why my timer is so long and well...” Lena pauses, gauging Kara’s reaction. She’s... not running away - or flying away for that matter. If anything she looks, intrigued, curious, inspecting what she can see of Lena’s fangs from different angles as she’s speaking. “There’s  _ something _ about kryptonians that just makes us - people like me - go wild, it’s... so different from other people, the craving and the smell and I had never experienced it before. So when you and Clark walked into the room I couldn’t focus, felt like I was being suffocated and because my timer has been covered for so long - thought it was just the reaction to two kryptonians in my building.” Lena stands there for a moment, refusing to look Kara straight in the eye again. “I’m sorry it took me a bit longer to figure out-”

“Don’t apologize.” Kara says, placing a gentle hand on Lena’s jawline and forcing her to look in her eyes. “I understand, well, not fully because I haven’t experienced personally, but it makes sense. I just have two questions for you.” Lena braces herself for the worst. “... Are you allergic to garlic? Because that’ll really throw a wrench in my date plans because I wanted to bring you to this great Italian place on 42nd-”

Lena’s laugh cut her off, as she rests her head into Kara’s shoulder. “God you’re such a dork.  _ No,  _ I am not allergic to garlic.” God, Lena hasn’t laughed like this in years. It feels good, feels like home. 

“Oh thank Rao.” Kara sighs in relief and then smiles. “Second question, can I touch them?” 

Biting her lip, Lena straightens herself, nodding once and then opening her mouth slightly.Kara is so soft, so sweet with her as she cradles her jaw with one hand, the other just a curious digit tracing the side of one elongated canine. She resists letting her tongue just out to touch Kara’s flesh, as much as she may want to. Although, she falters when Kara places the pad of her finger right on the tip of her fang, and to both of their surprise, nicks and cuts herself on the sharp canine. 

Kara pulls her hand back, placing it in her own mouth compulsively, before frowning and looking at the red mark on her hand, watching it well up with a droplet of blood. Not enough to actually drip, just to break surface tension and smear. She seems surprised she was able to be harmed, but put it up to “Magic Vampire Bullshit” (are vampires magic? Does magic exist? If vampires exist does that mean werewolves do too? What about ghosts? If there’s ghosts does that mean there’s an afterlife? She’s getting sidetracked) that managed to break her usually tough kryptonian skin. 

Lena on the other hand, falls to her knees on the balcony. She manages to catch on to Kara’s billowing cape and was holding on for dear life as her vision blurs, heart beating so fast she’s afraid it will launch out of her chest. Her entire body thrums with energy she’s never felt from feeding before, a level of pleasure that, Lena isn’t going to lie, makes her clench her thighs together to avoid coming completely undone by one little drop. The two stay there for a bit, Kara curiously inspecting the digit, and Lena breathing heavily through a hand over her mouth on the floor. Kara seems to snap back to reality, and realizing that Lena probably isn’t going to stand up anytime soon, takes it upon herself to wrap one arm around the back of Lena’s knees, the other underneath her back, and lift her inside (which earns an  _ adorable _ squeak from Lena, whose eyes were closed and wasn’t expecting it). 

No problem lifting her, Kara brings them inside and sets Lena on couch gently, before leaving towards the kitchen. Lena manages to control her breathing by the time she comes back, which seems to be longer than normal. 

She returns with a glass of water and a glass of wine - of which Lena notes is white, probably not because of any red wine/blood associations, just Kara probably doesn’t know how to pick wine and just grabbed the first bottle she saw. “I didn’t know which you would prefer.” Lena reaches for the wine first, throwing back the whole glass and then the water, drinking about half of it before the ice clinks against her teeth. Looking over the glass, she takes the time to study Kara intently, soft blue eyes, pink lips just  _ oh so kissable _ , defined jawline. She takes not of a little crinkle between her eyebrows, a small scar above her eyebrow (who scars a god?), forcing herself to skip over to taught neck, eyes roaming over the curve of her collarbone, the fine intricate weaving of her super suit (Lena takes note of how it’s almost woven like chainmail in a pattern she’s never seen before, takes a note to ask whether its a kryptonian textile and if it gives any extra properties to her powers). Kara is observing her intently, and as soon as the glass hits the coffee table, Lena feels a sturdy hand cup her jawline, suddenly turning her as Kara kisses her, rough and hard and she feels herself melt under her touch all over again. 

And Kara  _ bites _ .  _ Hard. _

A moan escapes her lips, and Kara soothes her bottom lip with her tongue before pulling back, leaving a last gentle kiss, and running her thumb over Lena’s cheeks, who’s looking up at her with half lidded eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. You’re incredibly pretty.” Kara blushes.

Lena laughs at that, she’s been called beautiful, gorgeous, even ethereal before, but nothing compares to blue-eyed, soft hearted Kara Danvers calling her  _ pretty.  _

“You’re so sweet.” Lena sighs dreamily, still half in a daze. She’s not drunk, just feels content, safe, like she can finally indulge in being a little silly, a little romantic, a little more her real true self she’s kept under wraps for so many years.  

They just hold each other for a bit, both of them breathing just out of habit. Lena is comforted by Kara’s strong hands planted on her waist, grounding her and holding her shaking body steady. Her arms are looped around Kara’s shoulders, one hand half buried in golden locks at the base of her scalp. "We should probably talk about this," Kara mumbles. "Well not  _this_ , I feel like we're both in agreement that we... you know...  _like_ each other; we should talk and get to know each other, share hobbies and favorite shows and stuff like that." Lena hums in agreement, placing soft kisses to the side of the super's face. 

God after all those years of waiting, she finally found her soulmate. 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know how to write endings!!! if someone wants to try something better go for it and I'll edit it in and credit you and all that. Is enough people like this I'll make a second chapter that fills me fang-fetish cravings.


End file.
